2013/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Help Gaia's Frontier Skies board game take flight! *'July 01' - The Spectacular Summer Sale ends tonight! *'July 02' - Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! - Seraphique Vest *'July 02' - Convention Tour: Anime Expo 2013! *'July 02' - Monthly Update: June 2013 *'July 03' - Sponsorship: My Little Pony has come to Gaia! *'July 05' - La Victoire announcement: Game On leaving 7/9 *'July 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Hoarfrost Pass is released and the Emerald Dream evolved *'July 08 - Event ends:' Summer 2k13 *'July 08' - La Victoire update: Collect all the What The Fluff items in our event bundle! *'July 08' - New in the Crystal Box: Albert the Ruffled Lemur! *'July 09' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on July's Advance Chance! *'July 10' - La Victoire update: CI Carnival du Gothique is released *'July 12' - EI Report: Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Sunset Siren and Raijin's Rage ' *'July 16' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con International 2013! *'July 17' - The Frontier Skies card game has met its first goal! *'July 17' - Club Verge arrives *'July 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Pandaista is released and Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 22' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New EI: Aria Dannata is released *'July 23' - Gold Shop update: Casual Summer Styles - Denim Jacket, Cotton Beanie, Propped-up Shades (Durem Depot), Breezy Frill Skirt, Breezy Top, Cape Sandals, Basic Down Hoodie, Tied Sweater Wrap (Gambino Outffiters), Plaid Overshirt, Casual Cargo Shorts, Trail Sandals, Skateboard, Boardwalk Hat (The Jock Strap), Jannet's Studded Clutch (Prize & Joy) *'July 25' - La Victoire announcement: Get a head start on August's CI with Advance Chance! *'July 26' - EI Report: Aria is re-announced and the Pandaista & Emerald Dream evolved, while the Hoarfrost completed its evolution. *'July 30' - La Victoire update: REI Moira's Fashion Flashback is released *'July 31' - La Victoire announcement: Aria Dannata Is Now On Sale August *'August 01' - La Victoire announcement: CI Cleanup: Better Odds of Better Items! *'August 02' - La Victoire announcement: Carnival du Gothique will be over August 6th *'August 02' - EI Report: Aria, Pandaista, & Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 05' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! Get these items before they're gone! - 8/9 *'August 05' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure MegaPrize Sweepstakes! *'August 06' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2013! *'August 06' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on August's Advance Chance! *'August 07' - La Victoire update: CI Starlight Redemption is released *'August 08' - Sponsorship: Gaia is now hosting the official eigoMANGA forum! *'August 08' - Monthly Update: July 2013 *'August 09' - EI Report: Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved while the Pandaista completed its evolution *'August 12' - One week left in the Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 13' - Sponsorship: Scott Pilgrim Comes to Gaia!! *'August 13' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2013! *'August 15' - Join the fun in the NSTG's 5th Annual user-run summer event! *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Shadow Fencer and Light Magic ' *'August 16' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Peyokon is released and the Aria, Emerald Dream, and Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 19' - Last Chance for Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 20' - Gold Shop update: Back to School Blitz - Vinyl Lab Apron, Transparent Lab Goggles, Beaker, Flask, Test Tube (Barton Boutique), Kendo Shinai, Kendo Men, Kendo Dou, Kendo Tare, Basketball, Basketball Sneakers, Basketball Jersey, Basketball Shorts (The Jock Strap), Marching Band Coat, Marching Band Trousers, Marching Band Shako (Ruby's Rack), Bass Drum, Tuba, Bass Drumsticks, (Prize & Joy) *'August 21' - Sponsorship: Random House - Gated *'August 22' - La Victoire announcement: Real Flynn's Booty - the chance to get up to 100,000,000 Gaia Gold for the measly price of 99 Gaia Cash *'August 23' - Join us for the 11th Annual User-Run Ball! *'August 23' - EI Report: Peyokon evolved and Moira's Fashion Flashback completed its evolution *'August 24' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty: Get it While it's Hot! *'August 26' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2013! *'August 26' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: September Advance Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: New REI: Deen's Potion *'August 28' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure Winners! *'August 29' - Labor Day Sale is Coming Soon *'August 30' - The Labor Day Sale Has Started!! *'August 30' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Peyokon, and Aria Dannata evolved September *'September 02' - Last Day for Labor Day Sale! *'September 03' - Gold Shop update: CI Barton Boutique Grab Bag is released *'September 04' - La Victoire update: CI Revolution Trilogy is released *'September 05' - Sponsorship: Get extra gear in Ragnarok Online 2 *'September 05' - La Victoire announcement: Last chance to grab Starlight Redemption! 9/10 *'September 06' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Emerald Dream, and Peyokon evolved *'September 06' - Monthly Update: August 2013 *'September 08' - La Victoire announcement: Revolution Trilogy leaving the Cash Shop today! *'September 09 - Gaia event:' Valefor School Grounds *'September 10' - Please take our User Screen Resolution survey! *'September 10' - The seal is weakening on September's Advance Chance! *'September 10' - La Victoire update: New REI: Firefly's Flame is released *'September 11' - La Victoire update: CI Return to Valefor is released *'September 13' - Friday the 13th Sale! *'September 13' - EI Report: Firefly's Flame, Aria, and Deen's Potion evolved, while the Peyokon completed its evolution *'September 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Vega's Love and Altair' Honor ' *'September 17' - Introducing the Playpen's Halo-A-Day Prize Giveaway! *'September 18' - Update on Smashblox Issues and Halo-A-Day Giveaway *'September 19' - La Victoire update: Alchemy Update *'September 20' - Survey Apology *'September 20' - EI Report: Firefly's Flame evolved and the Deen's Potion completed its evolution *'September 20' - La Victoire announcement: Changes to Alchemy Update *'September 23' - Loyalty Rewards are coming to Gaia! *'September 23' - Last Day for Wing & Formula Sale *'September 24' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Thea the Unicorn, Oisin’s Blessing, Butterfly Kick, Bonbonieru Konpeito, Ballad Punk, and Princess of the Universe *'September 24' - La Victoire update: New REI: Haute Modena *'September 25' - Smashblox Play Test Part Deux *'September 25' - Gold shop update: CrosStitch: CrosStitch Winners & the new Cold Weather Accessory Contest! - Weretiger Sleeves, Pumpkin Puff Dress, Terror Coat, Monster Stomping Boots, Hell-doll Mask, Messenger Bag, Soul Scarf, Treat Dress, Dreamy Bun Bun, Pumpkin Bao (CrosStitch) *'September 27' - Gaia 9 Action News Update! - Gaians will soon have the chance to donate their gold towards something big. Really, really big. Apparently, donations are going to go towards funding some sort of grand gala for Gaians *'September 27' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Workshop Flora, Majokko Dorobo, and Cerynitian's Blessing *'September 27' - EI Report: Haute Modena, Aria Dannata, and Firefly's Flame evolve *'September 28' - La Victoire announcement: Soon La Victoire Flash Sale *'September 29' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Chance *'September 30' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Hours October *'October 02' - Have you heard? - Announcement by President Diedrich *'October 02' - Dr. Singh's Animal Adventures *'October 02' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Dark Heart 2nd. Gen and Puppeeter *'October 03' - Smashblox is back! *'October 03' - La Victoire update: Rosamund's Devotion! *'October 03 - Pre event:' Halloweentown Bash Invitation *'October 04' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is Back for 24 Hours! *'October 04' - EI Report: Emerald Dream and Haute Modena evolved, while the Firefly's Flame completed its evolution *'October 04' - Gold shop update: New '03 Recolors in Dernier Cri! - Angelic Miniwings *'October 05' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Sainte Ciel 3rd gens, Pale Marionettes, and Monster Styles *'October 06' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance to grab Return to Valefor! 10/8 *'October 07' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Dice Bunny, House of Mirrors, and Wisteria 2nd Gen *'October 07' - Halloween Bash - Security Concerns *'October 07' - New in the Crystal Box: Hermann the Frog! *'October 08' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on October's Advance Chance! *'October 08' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Princess Chimes, Wendy’s Care, and Compass of Seidh *'October 08' - La Victoire update: New REI: Monstrosity *'October 09' - La Victoire update: New CI Midnight Citadel is released *'October 09' - Site maintanenance (10/09) 21:00 - 02:00 *'October 11' - La Victoire update: Pumpkins aplenty in La Victoire and Barton Boutique! - Astra-62: Jack o' Lantern and Astra-63: Jack o' Lantern Patch *'October 11' - EI Report: Monstrosity, Haute Modena, and Aria Dannata evolved *'October 12' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Rosamund's Bundle *'October 13' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Rosamund's Bouquet Bundle! *'October 14' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Akihabara Nobody, Astra-16: Charcoal Curiosity, Lady Luck *'October 14' - Sponsorship: Check out these three great books from Scholastic! *'October 15' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is back for 12 Hours! *'October 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Queen's Vengeance and Haigha's Madness ' *'October 16' - La Victoire update: Score some delectable new items with Sweet Treats! *'October 16 - Gaia Online Company Update' *'October 17 - Company message to all Gaians' *'October 17' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Nitemare Mini Wings! *'October 17' - Sponsorship: Check out This is Teen's new novel, Battle Magic! *'October 17' - La Victoire update: Halloween Flash Sale in La Victoire! - The Gravedigger, The Widow, The Widow's/Gravedigger's Spirit, Bloody Marionette, Lamenting Lucie, Barachiel'sWings, Goblin's Wings, Mammon's Wings, Devil's Wings, Beelzebub's Wings, Lucifer's Wings *'October 18' - EI Report: Monstrosity evolved and the Haute Modena completed its evolution *'October 20' - La Victoire update: Support your team with new Halloween sets! - Follower of Easter Bunny or Jack set *'October 21' - La Victorie update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - DJ Studio Headphones and Nitemare Scarves *'October 21 - Gaia event:' Breaking H2K13 News: Easter Bunny declares war on Jack! *'October 22' - Virtual Piggy is helping you gear up for Halloween! - daily health boost, Virtual Piggy Lucky Charm pack, Virtual Piggy Jack-O-Lantern *'October 22' - Change is coming to Smashblox! *'October 22' - La Victorie update: Flynn's Booty and Chest are back! *'October 23' - La Victoire update: CI Gaia Cast Collection is released *'October 23' - Gold Shop update: E-Corp Trooper Arm Cannon, E-Corp Trooper Cyber Legs, E-Corp Trooper Torso, E-Corp Trooper Helmet, E-Corp Trooper Sleeves, Hellion Vest, Hellion Slacks, Hellion Bustle Skirt, Hellion Tophat, Hellion Mask (Barton Boutique), Pretty Princess Dress, Pretty Princess Ribbon Wand, Pretty Princess Hennin, Pretty Princess Heels, Pretty Princess Top (Ruby's Rack) *'October 24' - La Victoire and Gold Shop update: Demonic Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Red Devil MiniWings, Rapturous Union, the Demonic Date Bundle, and Demonic Style (La Victoire), Red Devil Tail (Dernier Cri) *'October 24' - La Victoire update: Get a head start on November's CI with Advance Chance! *'October 25' - The Playpen's Win Some Wings Sweepstakes! - Michael's Wings or Lucifer's Wings *'October 25' - La Victoire update: Breaking H2K13 News: Potions, Tomes, and Boosters added! *'October 25' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Seven Day Love is released, while the Monstrosity evolved and the Aria Dannata completed it evolution *'October 26' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty and Chest are back! *'October 27' - La Victoire update: A magical outfit for a magical night! - Witches Grand Gala *'October 28' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Asmodeus’ Wings, Azrael’s Wings, and the Mad Hatter Collection Bundle that contains SDPlus #351 Mad Hatter, The Mad Hatter, The Loony Hatter and The Fool's Hatter! *'October 28' - Breaking H2K13 News: Object flying over Gaia identified! *'October 29' - La Victoire update: Beary Nice Flash Sale - Kodiac Grizzly Bear Hat and the Panda Hat *'October 29' - La Victoire announcement: H2K13: Super Sale! - boosters, bundles, shields *'October 29' - La Victoire update: CI Optical Illusions is released *'October 30' - La Victoire update: Trick or Treat Flash Sale! - Kanoko's Nightmares, Dark Conductor, Astra-61: Gone Batty, Devil Tail, Black Magus, Uriel's Wings, Astra-58: Shrouded Night, Strawberry Ribbon Candy, OMG, Nero's Just Verdict, Astra-10: Rolling Raintstorm *'October 30' - Save 25% off of Gaia Cash through Halloween! November *'November 01' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for Trick or Treat Sale! *'November 01' - EI Report: Seven Day Love evolved while the Monstrosity and Emerald Dream completed their evolution *'November 03' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty and Chest are back! *'November 04' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Portable Studio Headphones and Baby Seal Slippers *'November 05' - La Victoire update: Angelic Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Mini Angel Wings, Angelic Sash, and Angelic Manner *'November 05 - Event ends:' Halloween 2k13 *'November 06' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Clean Up! Get 'em before they're gone! *'November 06' - La Victoire update: Fall Flash Sale! - Devil's Spice, Shika Deer, and Sweet Sunrise *'November 07' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Sainte Ciel 3rd Gen, Horns of the Demon, and Fall 2012 Women's Collection *'November 08' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! *'November 08' - La Victoire announcement: Midnight Citadel CI leaving 11/12 *'November 08' - La Victoire update and EI Report: Seven Day Love evolved, and REI Volant Reverie is released *'November 09' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Persephone, The Somber Ringmaster, and Alruna's Rose 14th Gen. *'November 10' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is Back! *'November 11' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Divinity Court Lucia, Pepper the Cat, and Dew Drop *'November 12' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Glacemella, Panda Slippers, Dark Chocolate, Angelic Scarf, and Winged Anklets *'November 12' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on November's Advance Chance! *'November 12' - La Victoire update: Typhoon Haiyan, and how you can help - Halo of Bayanihan *'November 13' - La Victoire update: CI Verdant Grove is released *'November 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Rookie Detective and Striking Thief ' *'November 15' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Herbalist Aisha, Asena's Pack, and Kiken Rider *'November 15' - EI Report: Volant Reverie evolved while the Seven Day Love completed its evolution. *'November 15/16' - La Victoire update: November Weekend Sale! - Princess Discord, Steamger Desperado, Kandi Kitten, Melodious Cantata, Blade of the Dawn Sky, Mechanical Doll, Bunny Brigade, and Luxurious Elizabeth *'November 16' - Gold Shop update: CI Durem Depot Grab Bag is released *'November 17' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for November Weekend Sale! *'November 18' - La Victoire update: Nitemare Sale - Nitemare Scarf and Mini Nitemare Wings *'November 18' - Check out November's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! - Virtual Piggy Scarf *'November 19' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Fall of the Evening Star, Little Law, and Parcel Post 2nd Gen. *'November 19' - Philosopher's Caches are coming to the Bifrost! *'November 20' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Mini Angel Wings and Golden Laurels *'November 20' - La Victoire update: Royal Seasons Bundle! - Lord Winter, Winter's Rose, Autumn the Steed, and the Black Throne is only available upon purchase of a Royal Seasons Bundle *'November 20' - Sponsorship: This is Teen Poll, Don't Forget to Vote! *'November 21' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Butterfly's Lament, Cupcake Darling, and the Angelic Bracelet *'November 21' - FYI - Playplus taking over support issues for Soul Crash *'November 22' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - La Bella Figura, Twilight Star Sister, and Fallen Wish 12th Gen *'November 22' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Wandering Maestro is released and the Volant Reverie evolved *'November 24' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty - 6hr Sale *'November 25 - Gaia Event:' Thanksgiving is coming to Gaia! *'November 25' - La Victoire update: Get a head start on December's CI with Advance Chance! *'November 25' - La Victoire announcements: The Black Friday Sale starts soon! *'November 27' - La Victoire update: The Black Friday Sale has begun! *'November 27' - La Victoire update: Black Friday Sale 2k13: Wednesday's Deals! *'November 27' - Well done Gaia! -You raised $7,000 for Typhoon Haiyan relief Category:Years/Split